


Clothes

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“So, what kind of clothes do you like?”</i> A part of the "Couple" series for Luck and Dallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

“So, what kind of clothes do you like?”

It was a question that Dallas knew would pop up eventually, but still, hearing it left him feeling—scared. Unprepared. He looked down at his feet from where he sat on the couch, fingers curling into the fabric of the pants that didn't fit him well.

“I don't like clothes.”

Dallas was lying through his teeth, and Luck raised an eyebrow, obviously catching the lie. “Come on, Dallas. There's no need to lie about something so simple.”

_It isn't simple._ Running a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes flickered from his feet back to Luck, then back to his feet again. “Why does it matter, anyway? I mean, fuck it, who cares?” He started to stand up, to end the conversation, but Luck's hand caught his shoulder, forcing him to stay for the moment.

“What aren't you telling me?” Damn, Luck could read him like a book.

Eventually, a few hours and frustrated explanations later, Luck returned from his outing to the local shopping center, looking slightly flustered but very pleased. Handing over a bag to Dallas, he said flatly, “Cashiers gave me hell for this, so I hope you like it.”

As he settled into the comforting feeling of constriction and silk of the corset, Dallas couldn't help but appreciate the things that Luck would do for him.


End file.
